


Aria and Chac

by AAAluv3



Series: Aria [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Cannibalism, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAAluv3/pseuds/AAAluv3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a world where Aria is not the dragon-born|dovahkiin nor the listener.</p><p>This is her adventures with the Dragonborn and the Dark brother's listener, Chac</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thirst, family, and adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nudebeme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/gifts).
  * Inspired by [81\. Pen and Paper M!DB/Cicero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439209) by [Nudebeme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/pseuds/Nudebeme). 



> This was inspired by Nudebeme and her OC Chac-Ozai.  
> I do not own Skyrim, Just my ideas and My OC Aria.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 28 months of being far away from the comfort of the Falkreach Sanctuary Aria is finally home again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you want to know how Aria got to skyrim, read part one of the series Aria. This part of the series is where Aria isn't dragonborn, she isn't caught up in the stormcloak ambush. So this is a different out look on my character. Enjoy~

      I laid my eyes upon Skyrim's lands, and inhaled deeply. I felt as if my entire being was one with the land. It was breath taking, so unlike Bruma.

 

      "Skyrim... Mother's home." A whisper tickled across my lips, and was carried off by a warm breeze, that urged me on.

 

      I walked with my horse, Felix, down the stony path when suddenly to my right, a shadow darted by. 

 

      "Give me your valuables, and I'll think about not killing you." a Breton slurred, with a dagger pointed at me.

 

      "Look just leave, I don't want any trouble." I didn't want any conflict so soon after entering skyrim, even though I knew i could take him.

 

      Instead of leaving, the Breton charged at me, and i had no choice but to burn him with a flame spell and cut him down with my steel sword, my horse never leaving my side, I petted him.

 

     "How?..." was the would-be thief's dying gasp.

 

     Despite how much i told my self i wanted to avoid conflict, i **knew** this is what i wanted. The short fight was exhilerating. The blood, the adrenaline, the feel of my blade cutting his flesh.. The _Blood._   

 

      My lips quivered as i looked down at the man i had just slain, saliva filled my mouth on reflex as i looked at the still warm flesh i cut, at the blood that i split.

 

      I was always a- _curious_ \- child, i always wanted to know what human, or mer, flesh tasted like. Wondered if other's blood tasted different than my own. BUT! No matter how much i wondered, i held back, i did not want to fall into this  _curiosity_. i did not wish to loose my self...

* * *

 

      It was about five and a half months in Skyrim when i found my family... Not my family in Brama, but a new family.

 

       It started when i had lost myself. All the battles with the bandits, vampires, creatures, and the bloody Thalmor agents left me feeling empty, it wasn't as joyful as my first kill. i wanted something **more**. i did not want a dark soul to kill, to feed to my childhood imaginary friend, Sissy. I wanted an  innocent soul, maybe a soul just a bit stained with darkness. i wanted someone living a quiet peaceful life.

 

      it was when i was in Whiterun when i found **_her..._**

      Her name was Erial Ulfranerson, blond hair so light it was almost while and deep brown eyes, all against a lovely shade of honey colored skin, a true beautiful nord.

 

      Since i was only thirteen at the time, she trusted me right off the bat, what harm could a thirteen year old girl do?

 

      We talked at the local in about her life. She was married, her husband Vulnar was fighting in the war. She was a Priestess of Dibella, until he stole her heart and took her away. She was so _cheerful_ as she talked of him, describing how handsome and kind he was.

 

      "I can't wait until tomorrow, Vulnar is coming home to me. It is going to be wonderful. Its been a **whole** two months." Her smile so bright i couldn't bare it.

***

    'I'm sorry, but i need this. You are so perfect, i must have you. And i'm sure Sissy would love to have you too.' I looked down at her sleeping face, smiling, excited at what i was going to do.

 

   "Come on Erial, wake up." i shook the nord beauty who awoke and looked at me with a smile. 

      

      "Well isn't this a surprise, what can i do for you?" She started to get up, but i stopped her.

 

      Bringing my finger to my lips to silence her, i straddled her chest, pushing her back down, i held fast against her mouth as i dragged my Elven dagger across that beautiful honey colored neck of hers.

 

      The dagger cut across her throat in the most beautiful way, smoothly and artistically. The blood had poured achingly slow at first, but then it ran like a glorious _sanguine_ river of innocent life.

 

      **Oh! Her eyes were so lovely**. They were full of panic, fear, betrail, confusion... This is what i have been wanting, a look like this, not a murderous look that others had given me. 

 

      My lips bleed from the bite i give my self as i watched the light fade from her eyes.

     Her muffled screams and dying gasps tickled my hand. And when i pulled it away, i found my hand to be covered in her blood.

 

    "Blood... I wonder- I wonder if it tastes like my own..." 

 

     I had always kept a check of my carnal desires for the taste of human flesh and blood.

 

      "Surely one lick wouldn't;t hurt. Right?" i asked no one.

 

      The moment my tongue hit her liquid life force, my scenes **exploded**. i couldn't control myself from lapping it all up, greedily, until my hand was clean of any trace of red.

 

    I sighed heavily with much gusto. My eyes traveled her flesh, ' _So beautiful, so... Hungry.'_

 

    I indulged myself, biting, tearing, chewing, swallowing, and drinking her flesh and blood.  In the back of my mind i _**knew** _ this was wrong, and i felt sick to my stomach, but i enjoyed this so much. My tongue hungered for more, and i happily obliged, feeding my curiousity and desire for human flesh.

* * *

 

      In the two months since then, i have killed- and nibbled on- fifteen people, man, woman, and mer alike. It was then, while eating my fifteenth meal, a dark elf girl who was carelessly wondering around outside of Falkreach.

 

      "Quiet the appetite huh? For murder--and for flesh. But hey, I won't judge. To each our own. Wouldn't you agree?" 

 

      It was those words that made me feel like i wasn't a monster. It was those words that freed me from my guilt. And despite my awful habit, i was welcomed warmly into the Dark Brotherhood. My new family accepted me, and i felt content.

 

      But that was about two years ago. I had left shortly after i turned fourteen, after Cicero had stayed with us for a few months. I told Astrid that i wished to go and adventure more, that i would return when i was ready. Sure i was a spoiled brat in those ten months that annoyed everyone but the mad jester who loved my company, but Astrid understood, and wished me luck. 

 

      Since then i have studied under the Grey Beards for eleven months, been in the Thief's Guild for two months, ran with the Companions for two months, _'Ugh, the Companions, sure they were nice, but the no killing policy was a bit boring.'_ I was also in the Bard's college for three months, and the mages' college for five months.... Five months I spent outside of Skyrim. 

 

      And now i was ready to go back home. I couldn't wait. To be honest, i would have stayed longer with each group, but Sissy was moving me along, always onto the next one, as if he was preparing me.

 

      Sissy has been with me since i could remember. He had a raspy and deep voice that _**almost** _ reminds me of the Black Door.  Sissy took on a black mist when ever we were alone, and stayed in my head when i was around people. However... one time when i was four, i was out with my friend Sylma when a troll attacked us. Sissy materialized into a great big black figure with a skull mask, i knew it was a mask because it fell off when he checked on me. i couldn't get a good look at his face though.

 

     Sissy materialized to protect me, to kill the awful troll, unfortunately Sylma was not able to receive that help. She was... the first flesh i tasted. i couldn't help it, i was curious as always.  Sissy comforted me when i cried after what i did to Sylma. His voice was comforting, he told me it was alright, but to forete this ever happened, that i would remember later. Which i did with the help of Eola, a cannibal, and Namira the Daedric Prince of Decay.

 

      "What- is the music- of life?" the door's voice called to me, drawing my attention away from memories.

 

       "Silence my Brother." How good it felt to be saying those words again.

 

       "Welcome..... Home"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God i hope this was good, -sighes- what if i did bad?!


	2. Family Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria is finally home with her Dark Brotherhood family. They are so glad to see her, and there is a new member of the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Don't own Skyrim
> 
> I Don't own Chac
> 
> I only own Aria and my ideas

      Stepping into the Sanctuary, her _Home,_ she could hear Cicero's laughter and the beautiful music of a lute, ' _Hmm, lovely, who is playing?'_  and the laughter of her family members.

 

    Going down the steps and taking a deep breath I yelled out, **"I'm Home!!!"**

Everything quiets, then i hear Cicero's little running feet coming to greet me, "ARIA!" The Jester must have at least jumped a foot towards me, taking me down in a tackle hug.

 

     " Sweet, Sweet Aria is home at last! And look!" He squeaked, "Aria hasn't changed one bit in the two years she was gone." He laughed, clearly teasing me, since when i was thirteen i had little hills of breasts.

 

     "Haven't changed?! I've clearly grown taller, I've got hips and breasts now! I'm pretty much a woman now!" I laughed.

 

      "Breasts? hips? hmmm-" his hands traced over my body, making me blush hard, "- Nope! Cicero feels no shape to your child body."

 

      "Child's Body? I am seventeen now cicero! And hands off my body."

 

      "Come on you Witless Fool, off the _**child** ._ " Arnbjorn coming over, picking cicero off me, even though he dislikes cicero, "Welcome home Whelp." He says helping me to my feet.

 

    "As sweet as always. It's good to see you brother." I smiled sweetly

       I really did think Arnbjorn was sweet. Sure he was a bit cranky, but he was very loyal, and whelp was just the word for a wolf pup, and i was a pup to him. He was like a cranky dad looking after his young.

 

       "Cicero does not see what is so sweet about the, erg... Dog."

 

        Suddenly I was surrounded by my family members, all saying 'Welcome home sister', 'Did you kill well?', and 'Tell us of your adventures.'

 

      i cuddled into Astrid's bosom, who was used to it by now. Astrid's breasts reminded me of my mother's breasts, they felt so safe, like home, like comfort. She stroked my hair as i told my tales.

 

       "-hahaha! so then i put a spider in Far-" I was cut off, by the voice of Sissy.

          **"Child do no be ruuude- Pay your ressspects to your Mother's Listener, your new brooother-."**

 

        I gasped, looking around, " **WHAT**?! Why didn't _anyone_ tell me Mother found her Listener?!" 

 

        "How did Aria know?" Cicero whispered in a small voice so unlike his own, that it barley registered with me.

 

        **"Go to the fallsssss my child, your brother waits in the shadoooowsss."**

 

      I push my way through to go to the water fall below the picture of Sithis, the room of which the Nigh Mother lays.

 

    "Hello? Listener?" I tilt my head at the stranger, his face hidden in the shadows.

 

      A tall Bosmer stepped out, and smiled at me, "Hello"

      

        His heavy accented voice sent pleasurable chills down my spin, and his smile warmed my cheeks.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, this was short, sorry


	3. Chac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from an omnipresent view. Chac and Aria get to know each other a bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skyrim not mine  
> Chac not mine
> 
> However Aria is mine.

Chac watched from afar hidden in the shadows as his brothers and sisters... and cicero gathered around the girl. Listening to the girl's short tale of her adventures. Felling a little ticked off on how cicero touched her, examined her with his hands, laughed with her, was so  _close_ to her.

 

        _'Aria-- i remember that name, huh, i thought she was dead...'_

One late evining, while drinking in an inn in Mothal on a contract, Cicero's lips became loose.

 

        "Ah Cicero remembers Aria. Sweet Sweet Aria. Hmm, a cute child, very skillful with a knife too. Cicero liked the way she _STABBED STABBED STABBED and SLICED!"_ Mimicking the motion of stabbing and slitting his throat.  "Ah, and how Cicero loved to spoil little Aria, and tease Aria. Hee Hee."

     Chac just sat silently, sipping his drink, which was too strong for poor Cicero. Chac watched the mad jester, his gaze seeing into the past. It wasn't often Cicero talked of his past. Chac wanted to ask his companion what happened to her, but decided against it, seeing the jester in pain when ever he talked about the- 'Disappearances' of his family.

 

      "Aria, so spoiled, like a princess! She migh-might have been a princess. Ah but she was so lovely. A cute little sister, one Cicero wished he could have had as a boy.. Oh! " suddenly Cicero's face grew dark, **"ohhhh, but Aria is gone now. Yes so very gone."**

 

    And Cicero was quiet for the rest of the night. Chac not pressing his insane jester for details.

 

      "Why didn't anyone tell me?! Mother has a Listener? I have a new brother?" Aria shouted.

 

        _'Hmm... how did she know? I didn't hear anyone mention me...'_

 

         Suddenly Aria was in front of Chac.

       "Hello? Listener?" Her head tilted looking Chac in the face, hair falling across her heart shapped face. ' _Cute_ '

 

     Chac stepped foreward, a bright flirty smile on his face, "Hello."

 

        'Shit, what is up with that voice? Nevermind the voice! those eyes like the void. No wait, his smile, ugh Gods, WHY. IS. HE. So. PERFECT?!"  Aria was taken aback, her thoughts of the handsome Mer in front of her going a mile a minute. Her face burning bright read, her knees going weak, and Aria did not notice, but she was holding her breath, biting her bottom lip.

 

     Chac noticed though, "Don't faint on me sister." Chac winked, clearly injoying the reaction he was getting from the young girl. He moved hair from her face. Skin on skin contact when he moved her hair making her head spin.

 

    Chac turned on his charm, even though he was interested in men, he still enjoyed this girls reactions, he could see her body trembling, her breathing either held or rapid, her eyes glazed and focused on his smile. 

 

    "I- um-" She blinked to clear her head, " I'm Aria.," her voice was a few tones higher than she usually used.

 

     Chac laughed, making her knees almost give out, "Chac, the Night Mother's Listener. It's a pleasure to met you... Princess." He purred in her ear, making her tremble.

 

       Aria's body was submitting to the elf, unwillingly, but oh she wanted to submit, she didn't want to dominate this mer, no, she didn't think she had it in her to stand up to him.

 

 **"Staand strongchild. You are stronger thaaan thissss. Don't give in to your body. keeep your chastity child. Be tall, be strong, Dominate."** Sissy hissed in her ear, an unseen hand on her shoulder giving her strength.

 

    Aria did as Sissy did, she stood tall, and smiled at Chac, who was not prepared at her change, but still smiled none the less. 

 

 _'hmm interesting. yes Aria is very interesting. I must admit, i am intrigued.'_  Chac though to himself, rubbing his stubbed chin.

 

      Aria turned towards Cicero who stood alone, the group had disappeared, not wanting to interrupt their spoiled princess of a sister,  "Oh Ciccccceroooooo~~" She called, her voice laced with what seemed like lust, but it wasn't, Aria knew there was no lust in her voice, it was something more powerful.

 

     Cicero was immediately by her side, "Yes Sweet Aria? What can humble Cicero do?"

 

      Chac was _**very**_ startled by Cicero's behavior. Cicero never did that for anyone but him. Who was this girl?

 

      "I'm hungry. Be a sweetie and get me a sweet roll, pwease?" She touched his shoulder casually.

 

      "OH! Aria made a good choice! the sweet rolls are fresh, let Cicero get you one."   Cicero ran across to get a sweet roll for Aria and ran back.

 

    "Such a good boy!" She leaned down to kiss Cicero's forehead, which he blushed red from, even the tips of his ears was red. 

 

      Cicero giggled, and Chac could only stare in amazement at the two, while Aria took a bite out of the sweet roll and winked at Chac.

 

       "Oh, Chac, my dear Listener, Play me a song with your lute? you play so beautifully." Again she used her powered voice, which seemed to be filled with lust, so say the command

 

     Chac was going to respond with a "no, I'm sorry, but I'm tired for the night, maybe another time?", but found himself playing the flute.

 

      _'What in the world?'_  He played on while she and Cicero danced, settling into a fun tune that he enjoyed, forgetting how she made him act against his will with a simple change of her voice, she had such a power over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Chapter 3! done <3

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, i have no idea how this is going to be.


End file.
